


time out

by kittenhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Mirrors, Smut, baby boy!hyungwon, so many sins oh my god, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyungwon/pseuds/kittenhyungwon
Summary: Hyungwon couldn't believe Hoseok would leave him like that for so long, make him wait, and then dare to tease him about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is takes place during their V-live posted minutes before the MV release for Beautiful, by the way. You should see how needy Hyungwon looked in that broadcast cause it inspired this whole fic basically, dear god save me

It isn't that he didn't like it, that he isn't having fun, but spending more than fifteen minutes sitting here with Hoseok right next to him is _torture_ when he can't touch him. All Hyungwon can do is sit there, try to distract himself as best as he can but every time his attention is drawn back to the live broadcast he can't help but glance at Hoseok right next to him.

At times Hoseok's knee would brush against his almost too much and he questions if it's on purpose, if Hoseok knows how much he's affecting him and is taking advantage of that. It is Hoseok's fault Hyungwon's like this in the first place.

Hoseok knew they had a broadcast planned, but thanks to him they ended up being late for it by a few minutes all because he had to drag Hyungwon off to one of the restroom stalls, pin him to the wall with his hands practically threatening to tear off the expensive clothes (which good thing for them both, he didn't) while his lips found the perfect spots of Hyungwon's neck to ravish. It was only when Minhyuk came in calling for Hyungwon that they needed to get ready that Hoseok stopped and pulled away. Even then, waiting nearly a full minute for Minhyuk to leave so they could both exit the stall was torture as well.

Hyungwon still isn't sure if he's happy Hoseok stopped, or if he wishes he had kept going so the broadcast would be easier on him instead of having every slight touch from Hoseok drive him insane. It's when Hoseok puts both hands on Hyungwon's knee that he _knows_ he's doing everything on purpose to tease him. It did not help even a small bit when Hoseok squeezed Hyungwon's inner thigh either. None of it helped.

Hyungwon is beyond frustrated. He can barely focus on what to say or what the others are saying when the only thing going through his head is just _how much he wants to feel Hoseok's body against his again_. Part of him is even starting to get annoyed as it just seems like it'll never end and he's starting to slip up (knowing that Hoseok is gonna use it against him how Hyungwon slipped up and called him cute aloud makes him want to just curl away and disappear from this broadcast even more).

It's only sixteen minutes he has to sit there, being tortured from the wait and all the unwelcome thoughts and images swimming around in his head, but it felt like an eternity for him. When it did finally come to an end, he let out a loud sigh of relief as he could relax a bit more now, but not without first noticing Hoseok raise a brow at him.

Hyungwon will have to get back at him for what he just put him through.

Finding the time when all the others have fallen asleep and a break from preparations started was more than just difficult and Hyungwon is getting increasingly annoyed with each passing second. He sits there, one leg thrown over the other and arms folded over his chest, and glaring at everyone who walks pass. Hoseok is seated next to him, playing with the rings on his fingers and paying no mind to anything.

Every now and then Hyungwon glanes at him, eyes scanning every inch of him and he just wishes so much that he can touch him already. Every time his eyes trail back to Hoseok those thoughts come rushing back to him and the shifting in his seat only gets that much more uncomfortable each time. And _fuck_ the suit Hoseok is wearing is just adding to this torture.

He can't take his eyes off the few buttons that are undone, how it clings to him and just how it complements every single inch of his body and the fucking tie around his neck just to top it off. Even the way Hoseok's sitting, sunken down in his seat a little, arms over his chest, head leaned back and eyes closed; it all makes Hyungwon just want to get onto his lap right then and there and devour every part of him over and over.

Hyungwon hasn't even realised he is staring for so long until Hoseok calls to him. He had been so lost in his little fantasies he hadn't even realised and the first thing he sees is Hoseok smirking at him.

"You okay there, Hyungwon? Something wrong?" Just the tone he uses, so mocking, and that smug look on his face with how proud he is to have Hyungwon unbelievably frustrated because of him. Hyungwon was trying the whole time earlier to get his attention, but only now will he give him attention when Hyungwon is already left there falling apart with each second.

"Fuck you." Hyungwon bites his knuckle. He wants to look away from Hoseok, he doesn't want to let Hoseok win this one again just so he can tease him more. Hyungwon wants to seem upset with him, he wants Hoseok to be the one begging for his attention again, but all he does is bite his lip as well, eyes running over Hoseok yet again and he can't tear them away for a second. "I've never wanted to just fucking tear these clothes off you so much but you also look so hot in this," he says in a whisper, just barely loud enough for even Hoseok to hear.

"Well," Hoseok leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his cheek, "we won't be heading back for hours still. Think you're gonna last, baby?"

Hyungwon shoots Hoseok a dark glare, and Hoseok has the nerve to laugh at him more. "This is all your fault."

"What? Did you want me to get you off literally seconds before a _live broadcast_? If you think this is bad right here just imagine how you would've looked during it then. A mess, bruised neck, face flushed, lips red and swollen. How do you think that would've looked?" Half way through Hoseok himself looked like he was imagining the sight, so perfectly clear and vivid in his mind. "Also, you tend to whimper _a lot_ even afterwards, if you haven't noticed."

Hyungwon doesn't let himself fall for it. Despite the fact that hearing Hoseok say all of that about him so casually make his fingers twitch just wanting to reach over and pull him into the messiest kiss, Hyungwon holds back as best he could.

"So, I think I did you a favour. Even if you a complete mess live for everyone to see would've been the most beautiful s--" Hyungwon doesn't give Wonho a chance to finish. He shoots up from his seat, grabs Hoseok's wrist and drags him out of the waiting room. He notices a few stares and raised brows and he hears Minhyuk calling after them again but he ignores him, not in the mood for anymore interruptions.

He drags him into the dressing room nearby, thankful that everyone has wandered into the waiting room already and preparing for the next show so this room is empty again. At first he just stands there, hand still tightly around Hoseok's wrist, and they listen for any footsteps coming to check on them. After about a minute of silence though Hyungwon pulls Hoseok over to one of the chairs, pushing him down in it rather roughly with everything captured in the mirror just in front.

Hyungwon throws a leg over Hoseok and climbs onto his lap, seating himself just perfectly and his hands already dragging through his hair. Hoseok tilts his head back, chuckling as his hands almost immediately find their ways to Hyungwon's waist, give a small squeeze out of habit. "Shouldn't do that, baby. What are the others gonna think when we come back looking like a mess?"

"Don't care." Hyungwon attaches his lips to Hoseok's neck, kissing and sucking and running his tongue along up to his ear.

Hoseok's hands trail down to Hyungwon's thighs, finding the perfect spots to squeeze and just listening to the perfect little whines Hyungwon makes against his skin, sending little sparks down his body. "Fuck, Hyungwon, I didn't know you were this desperate for attention."

"It's your fault."

"Don't you like it? You're so cute when you're angry, trying to take control and all."

"Shut up already." Hyungwon undoes a few buttons from Hoseok's shirt, running his hands over the silk and tugging on the little tie around his neck. He is quick to undo it, to pull it right off from Hoseok's neck with one swift tug, and Hoseok is even quicker to steal it from him.

Hoseok runs the tie between his fingers, slowly, a bite to his lip and then a tongue over them, a smirk as he does, and Hyungwon swallows down all the little noises; moans, whines, and little choked down pleas. "Get up," Hoseok demands, his smirk dropping a little and with it, a more intimidating glare shooting down Hyungwon instead.

At first Hyungwon panics, thinking Hoseok is punishing him and about to leave him hard and desperate and _needing_ any kind of stimulation. If Hoseok leaves him on the edge, he doesn't know what he'll do, how he'll survive hours upon more hours of being in front of cameras and people and no time for any kind of relief whatsoever.

He stands up, slowly to give himself more time to figure out the right way to beg Hoseok on his knees, to do anything he asks. When Hoseok stands up with him, Hyungwon is quick to open his mouth, to stutter along a plea.

But Hoseok is even quicker to shut him up with hands at the back of his neck.

Hoseok pulls Hyungwon down to him, and suddenly the feeling of silk around his neck, against his skin so tight and almost burning, is all to obvious and it stings at all the most sensitive spots of his neck. Hoseok ties it at the back, a loose silk ribbon and he tightens it even more, loving how Hyungwon whines out a small curse that he's certain Hyungwon didn't even notice himself. Hooking his finger under the material at the front, Hoseok pulls him close, breaths hitting each other's lips and Hyungwon's parted, sharp breaths coming out in contrast to Hoseok's controlled ones.

"You obey so well," Hoseok mumbles against his lips making Hyungwon shudder in place. He can feel every breath from Hoseok creeping down his skin, every word and praise crawling under his skin, and every touch like a spark of pleasure that is just right and also not enough at the same time.

"Turn around," Hoseok's voice is easy, calm and quiet, and Hyungwon listens without question or second thoughts. All he sees is them in the mirror, their eyes meeting in it, and Hoseok's hands are on his waist, lips close to his ear and his breath making Hyungwon shiver. 

One hand gripped his waist tight, nearly able to feel the nails digging in through his shirt. The other slides along Hyungwon's back, admiring how he trembles with every touch, every tap of his finger trailing up his spine, how fragile he feels under his touch compared to how Hyungwon usually acts.

And he pushed him forward, a gasp from Hyungwon as he's forced to bring his hands out in front of him and catch the dresser, a strain on his wrists as Hoseok leans over him and presses himself into him. "Baby, look at you, such a fucking mess." He pulls Hyungwon back against by his waist. All that invades Hyungwon's mind, all that he can feel, is how Hoseok's dick is pressing against his ass.

All he can see in the mirror is how Hoseok stares at him, lips attached to his neck and sucking at the flesh. Not hard enough to leave a mark, never enough to leave a mark, and sometimes Hyungwon wishes Hoseok would take the risk, just mark his entire neck, his shoulders and chest, leave deep purple marks on his thighs and waist -- mark him in all the places only Hoseok can see and risk it by marking him a little in places others can see. Hyungwon's likes the odds, the risk of someone asking him what the bruises on his neck are from. The image in his head of how Hoseok would glare him down, smirking as he watches Hyungwon panic to come up with a lie. It's not the first time, he just doesn't know if his panicked and flushed face actually told a good enough lie then or not.

He feels how Hoseok chuckles against his neck, their eyes meeting once more in the mirror and Hyungwon has to bite back a whimper as he's grounds back again against Hoseok's dick. Too many layers of clothes separate them and Hyungwon suddenly wants them all off, an itch to spin around and peel Hoseok's clothes off of him right now.

"You like seeing this, don't you?" Hoseok kisses at his neck, hand on his waist still holding Hyungwon against him and other moving the ribbon out of the way so he could reach his neck. Hyungwon drops his head, biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly to swallow back down any of the little moans he feels in the back of his throat. But he feels fingers in his hair tangling with his brown locks and yanking his head back in a strong hold. 

His mouth falls open during it all, a gasp at first, then a moan and finally little whimpers pooling from his lips. "You begged and begged for attention this past half hour," Hoseok rolls his hips forward and Hyungwon's knees are already beginning to buckle and his arms shaking. "Even during the broadcast you looked pretty much ready to get on your knees and just fucking beg more, I'm kinda surprised you managed through it so well."

"J-Just..." Hyungwon cuts himself off with a bite of his lip, Hoseok continuing to slowly roll his hips against Hyungwon.

"Hmm? What is it, Hyungwonnie?" Hoseok's fingers tighten in his hair, pulling his head back just a little more and eliciting some kind of harsh whine.

Hyungwon wants to drop his head again, his nails clawing at the surface of the dresser. "Just stop... teasing already, p-please..."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? Besides," Hoseok untangles his fingers, Hyungwon immediately dropping his head forward as his knees weaken further, "I think you need to be punished for the way you acted."

"No! N-No... Please, I--"

Hoseok's hand is quick to cup over the bulge in Hyungwon's pants, just making it that much more painful for him and cutting Hyungwon off with a gasp. A cute, perfect little sound from his lips as Hyungwon falls forwards, head rested on his arm and knees finally buckling at last.

His other hand creeps under Hyungwon's shirt, fingers ghosting along the delicate flesh tracing the hint of muscles for a moment before gliding his hand along his body. His hand is cold, but against Hyungwon's skin like that it burns. It leaves little stinging sensations over his body in all the places he touches, and each one making Hyungwon _fucking tremble_.

"You are so cute, kitten. At first you wanted control, but you know that attitude never gets you anywhere, don't you?"

Hyungwon groans into his arm, the sound muffled against his sleeve, and that is all he can do. Fists clenched and nails pressed almost painfully against his palm, Hyungwon can feel every last bit of self control slipping away. His composure is cracking, falling apart piece by shattered piece.

Then Hoseok squeezes. He squeezes him tightly through his pants, and Hyungwon's reflex to close his legs is not making it any gentler. At first Hoseok just finds it cute, precious once again coming from Hyungwon, but then he wonders if maybe it's on purpose, if maybe Hyungwon did that just to deepen the touch, force Hoseok's hand against him harder just to feel more, and he smirks. "I asked you a question, Hyungwon," Hoseok's voice is deep, a growl behind it, a bite to his words, a bit of anger dripping from them, too.

Hyungwon lets out a moan, the perfect way those sharp breaths push from his lungs, shaky little whines pushing up from the back of his throat as he tries to find anything coherent. Hoseok is barely even touching him and yet Hyungwon feels like he's about to come undone. He curses under his breath how it's all Hoseok's fault, leaving him like that earlier when he was so close then already, and now doing this to him? He isn't going to last. "Y-Yes...!" he forces out.

"'Yes' what, baby?" his voice is instantly calmer, teasing, sending little tiny sparks down Hyungwon's neck.

"Y-Yes, I-I've... been b-bad!" He's shaking so much, the pressure from his pants and Hoseok's hand is too much.

"There we go, sweetie." Hoseok pulls his hands away quickly, Hyungwon confused as his moans turn to little breaths, and he picks himself back up to look at Hoseok over his shoulder. Hands back on Hyungwon's waist, Hoseok spins him around to face him. "Good boy." Hoseok digs his fingers into the waistband of Hyungwon's pants and underwear, pulling them both down slowly, teasingly, a tongue over his lips and his eyes on Hyungwon, and all the brunet can do is hiss as Hoseok slowly lowers himself to help him kick them off to the side.

The second Hoseok comes back up, however, he pushes Hyungwon back roughly, lifting him up onto the stand after pushing back some of the makeup products off to the side in one swift motion of his arm to make room.

The surface is cold against Hyungwon's skin, making him hiss at the contact. "H-Hoseok--" Hyungwon's whine is dragged out, Hoseok's name on it, his head throwing back and teeth pulling his lip in. Every little sound that bangs against his teeth and off his tongue is louder and louder and he's just so fucking desperate.

His hands grip tightly at the edges of the dresser as he drops his head back down to catch Hoseok's gaze. "Please, H-Hoseok, just-- I-I need-- need it."

"Hmm? Need what, baby?" Hoseoks eases himself perfectly between Hyungwon's legs that hang over the end of the stand and glides his hands along Hyungwon's thighs, loving how they twitch, loving how Hyungwon sobs.

The shaky breath he takes in through his nose, trying to steady himself so he didn't lose balance but also trying to calm every little way his body just trembles.

Hoseok leans back, eyes running all over Hyungwon and admiring the sight in front of him. Hyungwon sitting up there, legs hanging over, strands of hair sticking in every direction, a thin layer of sweat lining his forehead, the ribbon still wrapped tightly around his neck, his shirt still covering him a little -- the sight is fucking perfect, beautiful, and Hoseok just wants to devour the younger.

"You are so pretty." Hoseok gets on his knees, finding the most perfect spot on Hyungwon's thigh to kiss, to run his tongue flat against. It's gentle, soft, and that's not what Hyungwon wants. He whines out, throwing his back and fighting the itch in his fingers to just drag them through Hoseok's hair and push him closer until his pretty little mouth is around his cock, all his filthy words that make Hyungwon's eyes roll back and his body arch drowned back down his throat every time Hyungwon pushes himself further and further in.

Hyungwon loses himself in those thoughts for a moment, mind going blank and letting out a shaky moan as he's forced back to reality by another kiss to his inner thigh. All those images are sending a spark going straight to his dick, a shiver to accompany them.

Hoseok looks up at him, a smirk against Hyungwon thigh and a trail of red marks littering the sensitive flesh, going higher and higher up his leg with each one. "Tell me what you need, baby. I want you to feel good." His breath hot against Hyungwon's leg and all the younger can manage out is a sob as his toes curl at his words.

"You're so pretty like this, Hyungwon." He stands up and wraps an arm around Hyungwon to tangle his fingers in his hair, grabbing a handful and tugging. All while his other hand slips under Hyungwon's shirt and snakes up to his chest, to pinch and twist his nipple between his thumb and finger. "Now, be a good boy and tell me what you want."

Hyungwon gasps out, throwing himself forward and his arms around Hoseok's neck, pulling himself into him. Hoseok finds it even more precious how quickly Hyungwon changes. From how he was earlier practically on the verge of just riding Hoseok on that couch, how he dragged him in here and growled and how his voice was deep and seductive, to now when Hoseok doesn't even need to touch him and Hyungwon would moan.

He can have Hyungwon do anything he wants. He could push Hyungwon down on the floor right now and push him down on the cold hard surface while he fucks him senseless. He could push him up against the wall, hold his hands above his head so he can't cover his mouth and fuck him until his voice is completely shot, and still Hyungwon would beg for more the whole way through until he couldn't.

"I-I want-- w-want..." Hoseok sucks on his neck, humming against the flesh as he listens to Hyungwon, "t-touch me--"

"I am touching you, baby." He pinches his nipple harder, giving a slightly tug and a whimper and shaky breath both just rip out from Hyungwon's throat when he does. Hyungwon pulls at the back of Hoseok's blazer, just wanting to rip it off as revenge.

The difference in their composure is astonishing. Hoseok is still collected, all of his clothes still on and hair still as it has been and the style still maintained. While Hyungwon is already looking thoroughly fucked. Hair everywhere in a mess, heavy lidded eyes, legs shaking and exposed and marked and dick red. He needs more attention than this.

"H-Hoseok, please-- j-just... ahh... just--" He can barely find his voice enough to form a sentence, yet here he is about to ask for more.

Hoseok pets his head, running his fingers gently through his hair now while the hand on his chest keeps up with swirling his fingers around his nipples, thumbing over. "Yes, baby?"

"P-Please just--" He claws at Hoseok's back, trying to find any form of revenge as he breaths out heavy and weak. "--me... Would you just f-fuck me already I can't ke--" Hoseok pinches his nipple, watching his whole body jolt and his bottom lip pull between his teeth.

"You should've asked sooner if you were this desperate." Hoseok's smirks always get to Hyungwon and all he can do is watch Hoseok pull away, his arms slowly drop from the blond's shoulders as he just sits there breathless as can be.

Hoseok takes hold of his wrist, pulling him off roughly and spinning him around to face the mirror again. Breath against the back of Hyungwon's neck, both hands on his waist, and dick well pressed against his ass. "Can't get any lube, y'know. Sure about this?"

"Just h-hurry up please. I fucking w-want-- you so much."

Hoseok chuckles at how much Hyungwon has fallen, just loving the way he sounds so weak, his voice hoarse and barely there and whiny. "I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, okay?" 

Hyungwon just nods, biting his lip in anticipation and hands gripping the edges of the stand.

First he hears as Hoseok kicks off his pants to the side, then watches through the mirror as he removes the blazer, their gazes locked through the reflection and Hoseok smirks at him, causing Hyungwon to mutter a few curses under his breath as Hoseok is moving a bit too slow for his needs.

"L-leave it on..." Hyungwon mumbles as Hoseok reaches to unbutton the shirt as well, receiving a chuckle. He brings his hands back to Hyungwon's waist, gripping tightly as he leans close to breathe down his neck. Hyungwon watches himself just completely vulnerable in the mirror, Hoseok's silk shirt clinging to his body in all the right ways.

Both of them are watching Hyungwon in the mirror, watching how his heavy lidded eyes try to stay in focus. His lips are parted, head tilted to the side to expose more of his neck for Hoseok, and the blond leans over him. Hoseok is much shorter but the way Hyungwon's knees buckle in, his body dropping forwards, he looks so much smaller instead.

Hoseok is taking too long. When he removes one hand from Hyungwon's waist the brunet expects to feel his fingers inside him already, buried to the knuckle and have his legs shaking. Hyungwon's about to beg, about to yell at Hoseok, and he has his name on his tongue already. Before anything can come out, as though on cue he feels a finger trace his hole, coated only in saliva, and he gasps out _H-Hoseok_ instead.

He can see Hoseok smirking at him in the mirror, his hair still maintained well and Hyungwon fucking hates that. He wants just to run his fingers through Hoseok's hair and wreck him like he is doing to him right now, he wants to see Hoseok a complete mess all sobs and moans while Hyungwon rides him.

As those thoughts invade his mind, Hyungwon can feel as Hoseok's finger finally pushes inside of him, a slow pace, almost tortuously slow. All the thoughts fall away as his mind goes blank, fingernails digging into the surface of the stand. It doesn't really help at all when Hoseok starts placing little kisses on his nape, or his other hand smoothing over his ass.

Hyungwon drops down a little, his arms unable to even lean him on the stand any longer. "H-Hoseok!" he chokes against his sleeve as Hoseok pushes in a second finger, stretching him open and fucking him on his fingers faster.

"You were so impatient today and misbehaved so much, maybe this is all I should give you." Hoseok growls in his ear, listening to how his little boy whimpers at such a suggestion. Hyungwon rolls his eyes back, imagining how Hoseok would get him to cum untouched with just his fingers. His knees feel weak again and he can barely stand anymore, He wouldn't be surprised if Hoseok is to do that to him - finger fuck him until he's screaming and coming untouched. Then Hyungwon's mind manages to wander into adding details such as Hoseok's fingers in his hair, pulling his head back and sucking on his shoulder while Hyungwon nearly collapses from just that.

The images in his head are too much for him and he drops his head onto his arm, falling over even more and the only thing still holding him up is Hoseok at this point. 

Third finger and Hyungwon can feel himself being stretched finally, he can feel how Hoseok so perfectly slides his fingers in and out of him, always making sure to press them against his prostate when he can. The way Hyungwon squirms, the way he whines into his sleeve, biting down on it to quiet himself, is so cute to Hoseok, so precious and it makes him wanna be rougher with Hyungwon, break him and all his limits. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"Y-y-yes!" Hyungwon lets out, muffled against his sleeve.

Hoseok's fingers tangle in his hair, his other hands still fucking Hyungwon back onto his fingers, and pulls his head back up. Their eyes meet in the mirror again, Hoseok leaning over him and close to his ear. "Do you enjoy the risk that at any second someone can just walk through that door and see us like this? You shaking and moaning just from my fingers?" He presses a kiss just behind Hyungwon's ear, such a contrast to the way he's holding him up by his hair, his fingers still working, and his voice dark and words dripping with every single way to break Hyungwon. "Would you like one of them to walk in?" His voice is quiet, low. "I wonder if they would be able to hear you from the other room if I fuck you until every moan is basically a scream? Wanna test that?"

"H-hyung-- please j-just..."

"Yes? What is it, sweetie?" Hoseok kisses his neck as he slides his fingers out of his hair, bringing them to slide Hyungwon's blazer off his shoulders instead.

Hyungwon bites his lip, glancing at Hoseok over his shoulder. "S-stop stalling already!" The second Hoseok has his arms out of the jacket, he tosses it on the floor at their feet and Hyungwon drops forward on his arms again, moaning into them. "J-just... f-fuck me, please! I need y-you--"

"Oh?" Hoseok slides his fingers out of Hyungwon, a gasp from the younger as he pushes himself back against Hoseok to feel something again. Anything. He just needs to feel him. "Maybe you should beg for it a bit more first? You did misbehave a lot."

"H-Hyungg--" Hyungwon whines, dragging the syllable into a moan as each second that passes makes him want to just hide away, and Hoseok finds the sight too precious to pass up. Hyungwon stands there shaking, violently, and then jolts up with a sharp gasp when he feels a hand land hard on his ass. His eyes widen when there's another one on the other side, just as hard as the first and still just as unprepared for it as the first. 

Hyungwon is shaking, barely able to stand, and then feels Hoseok's dick right against him, rubbing against him on purpose just to tease. Hoseok's breath is hot on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Cover your mouth, baby, you get loud." Hoseok breaths out, obviously losing his composure finally just from the way he sounds. Hyungwon throws his hand over his mouth, looking at Hoseok's expression in the mirror as he waits, whole body trembling.

And then he feels Hoseok push in, slow, deep, _tight_. _So fucking tight_. Hoseok is slow to move, easy on him for once as he pushes in carefully, holding Hyungwon's waist firmly to keep him steady. Hyungwon still has his hand over his mouth, and good thing, too, as he feels screams building up, threatening to force their way out. But he still pushes himself back against Hoseok's cock, biting back a moan as it hits against his teeth, muffled by his hand, and Hoseok groans as he stops, completely inside Hyungwon.

"F-fuck fuck--" Hyungwon's curses muffled by his sleeve, he bites down on the cloth, whimpering against it as he can feel Hoseok throb inside of him, and how he squeezes Hoseok so, _so perfectly_. 

Hoseok moves, slow, easy, hands sliding over Hyungwon's ass and squeezing as he pushes back inside. Hyungwon moves with every thrust, knees knocking together as he falls down a little, only held up by his weakened arms and Hoseok's hold on him.

He whimpers out, dropping his head to his arm and groaning deeply. The sounds he makes are so low, so deep, yet so so loud and practically bounce off the walls. "Oh my _fucking g-god_ \-- _H-Hoseok!_ " he chokes out, moans pooling from his lips. "Faster! M-More please!"

_He's so fucking loud_

Hoseok reaches over, one arm wrapped around Hyungwon's waist and the other one pulling his head back up by his hair, but he regrets that almost immediately. As Hyungwon's head is yanked back up, he lets out a near scream in time with how Hoseok thrusts in deeper. It hurts a little, almost everywhere. His legs exhausted, his arms weak, the fingers in his hair pulling a little too hard, and Hoseok fucking into him a little too deep so suddenly. But _fuck_ if it didn't feel so good as well.

Hoseok wraps his hand over Hyungwon's mouth, quieting his moans and screams of pleasure as best he can. "Want more? Like it more rough than this?" his breaths are shaking, no control over his voice anymore as he growls in Hyungwon's ear, groaning at how good he feels with ass tight and squeezing him so perfectly.

Hyungwon nods his head frantically, mumbling something against Hoseok's hand. "I can't hear you." Hoseok, right now in the middle of fucking Hyungwon when he needs the attention the most, is deciding to play with him, tease a little too much. And Hyungwon's eyes roll back, feeling just about ready to let himself drop down again as Hoseok's thrusts do get more rough.

He rolls his hips against Hoseok's thrusts, in time with them as best he could, but that is hard when Hoseok's pace falters and becomes unpredictable. That just adds to the amount of pleasure that shoots through Hyungwon, leaving him a screaming mess at Hoseok's hand. He'd wait, expect, try to find a pattern to push himself back against, and sometimes he gets it right and his eyes widen as Hoseok pushes forward just as Hyungwon's grounds himself back and he feels him hit his sweet spot so perfectly, so deep.

Yet it's not enough. Hyungwon still wants more, _needs_ more, and Hoseok can hear him mumbling against his hand again. Moving his hand away for a second, moaning as Hyungwon lets out a whimper and little sob when he does so. "Y-yes, baby?"

"T-touch me, please-- I want t-to--" Hoseok cuts him off when he can hear the stuttering, the gasp right before another scream, but he cuts him off by pushing his fingers into his mouth, pressing on his tongue and feeling Hyungwon suck immediately.

Hyungwon's little sounds, needy and loud, precious and music to Hoseok's ears, is muffled off by his fingers, and Hoseok just finds that to be a little too much for him to handle, how Hyungwon sucks his fingers greedily, moaning and sobbing in the process. The blond drops his head against Hyungwon's shoulders, groaning as he shuts his eyes tight. His fingernails dig into Hyungwon's waist as he fucks in harder, no longer being careful. Even with his fingers, Hyungwon is still so loud and part of Hoseok feels as though he can be heard, but then the other part didn't give a fuck if he was or not and was only focused on making him feel good, the screams telling him he's doing everything right for his precious little baby boy.

Pulling his fingers out of Hyungwon's mouth, a quick string of saliva connecting between Hyungwon's tongue and Hoseok's fingers before Hyungwon drops his head again, biting on his sleeve. Hoseok's reaches down for Hyungwon's dick, gripping it firmly and giving an immediate sharp jerk and twist of his wrist.

"O-oh my god--" Hyungwon thrashes his head side to side, his fingers reaching out for something to hold on to but only finding the solid surface of the stand to claw at in desperation. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--" He can't even think properly, the only thing on his mind is just how he wants Hoseok to go faster, fuck him faster, harder, deeper, stroke his cock as fast as he can and squeeze him, have him screaming and seeing white when he finally cums. Have him barely even able to walk when he's done with him.

The scream building up in his throat becomes too much. Blurs of white flood Hyungwon's vision, eyes rolling back, nails raking down the surface of the stand. Hoseok's fingers roll over of the head of his dick, and he feels how Hyungwon tightens around him squeezing a little too tight as he thrusts back in. Perfectly in time with Hyungwon's orgasm as he relies solely on his sleeve to block out the scream of Hoseok's name, broken and weak, his cum shooting into Hoseok's hand and spilling on the floor. Even when Hoseok lets go Hyungwon's cum starts dripping from his dick, dirtying the floor but neither can be bothered to care right now as Hoseok goes back to thrusting into him.

Hoseok only lasts a few more thrusts when Hyungwon starts becoming too sensitive, pulsing around him as he starts whimpering. He pulls out before he can cum inside Hyungwon, thankfully, and opts to create less of a mess. Pulling back and taking Hyungwon with him, Hoseok falls on to the chair with a rather confused and weakened and fucked Hyungwon staring down at him. "Kitten, be good now and get on your knees. Maybe I'll give you a treat later if you do," he breathes out quiet and weak. Hyungwon fits himself nicely between Hoseok's legs looking up at him through a messy fringe and heavy eyelids.

Hoseok didn't need to tell him twice as Hyungwon, the good little obedient boy he knows he is, puts his hands on Hoseok's thighs to steady himself and takes his cock into his mouth, precum on his tongue. He hears Hoseok hiss, groan, call his name with a praise at how good he listens, and Hyungwon feels warmth and satisfaction wash over him at the little praise. He likes being told how good he is, how cute and precious and how obedient and good he listens to Hoseok. Hyungwon likes to hear his name on Hoseok's tongue followed by a simple _good boy_ and a pet to his head. 

He's sloppy, still trying to catch his breath, but that only adds to the pleasure that courses through Hoseok as Hyungwon's little moans send little sparks up his spine, little vibrations over the head. He tangles his fingers in Hyungwon's hair, feeling a little bad as he pushes himself up with a groan, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes, his orgasm hitting him hard and his seed spilling onto Hyungwon's tongue.

"H-Hyungwon... baby--" Hoseok lets out, staring down at his boyfriend as he sunk in his seat. Hyungwon pulls away, panting a little as he swallows and wipes away Hoseok's cum from the corners of his lips, licking his fingers clean afterwards. "Get over here." Hoseok doesn't wait for him to listen. He hooks a finger in the tie around Hyungwon's neck, the one he tied in a ribbon, and tugs him towards him. Both still rather breathless but Hoseok slams their lips together, sloppy and loud and tongues tasting everywhere. Hyungwon's fingers grasp onto his thighs tighter, scratching at them and Hoseok just smirks into the kiss when Hyungwon moans gently. "Still need more? You just never have enough, do you?"

Hyungwon gives just a simple mewl in response, looking up at Hoseok as though waiting and expecting and _hoping_ for more. "Come on, sweetie, we need to get back." Hyungwon always loves the little names Hoseok calls him, always feeling a little bit of warmth around him when he hears them come from him. Hoseok's words are almost always so gentle to him, so calming and sweet and loving, his eyes always full of adoration whenever he looks at Hyungwon, and his touch always soft, always delicate with Hyungwon. Always a contrast to the way he handles him when he's trying to wreck him, when Hyungwon asks him to be harder on him.

Hyungwon stands up with Hoseok, picking their clothes up from the floor while Hoseok looks for tissue to clean up the small mess Hyungwon made on the floor as well (which Hoseok comments about again and Hyungwon hides away behind his sleeves whining about how can Hoseok say such things).

"Alright, let's fix you up." Hoseok strolls back over to Hyungwon when he's done, a smile on his face as he touches his fingers softly to the tie around his neck. "Shame gotta take this off you." He's slow to untie it, to slide it off Hyungwon's neck and tie it around his own again. As he helps Hyungwon back into his pants, he chuckles at how Hyungwon leans back against the stand and steps into the pants while Hoseok holds them for him. _So cute_. He pulls Hyungwon's blazer back on, smooths out his shirt and tucks it back in his pants, fixing his hair with his fingers and everything. And while Hoseok gets himself dressed again, Hyungwon checks himself in the mirror, making sure his hair is nice and even again, not a single strand out of place and no folds in his clothes.

"Ready?" Hyungwon turns back to Hoseok, seeing him dressed and his hair pushed up again, and Hoseok gives a nod in response, adjusting his tie one last time as they stroll out of the room together, hand in hand. The hall is empty, thankfully, and they hurry back over to the door to the waiting room, only now realising they've probably been gone for half an hour and didn't have a good excuse anymore. As soon as Hoseok pushes open the door they let their hands go, Hyungwon frowning for just a second as he knows they're in a bad enough situation already as is. Doesn't help that there's a slight sting in his lower back.

Minhyuk is the first to stomp over to the two, Hyungwon inching back and trying to hide away, unable to stop the sudden heat rising in his cheeks as guilt washes over him. "Where the hell have you two been?" he mutters to the two.

Hyungwon tries to stutter out a reply, but Hoseok beats him to it. "We went for a walk really quick, lost track of time." It isn't the best excuse, but it's all they have. So, Hyungwon nods.

"They were looking for you two and I had to say you both went to the bathroom. Thank god they didn't ask again considering you two were gone for twenty-five minutes!" Minhyuk rubs his forehead, sighing in relief that they were both okay at least. "Sorry. I was just worried is all. Next time tell me if you plan on leaving, okay?" his voice is soft and he gives them both a smile before turning on his heels and sprinting over to Hyunwoo against, fitting himself next to the leader, head rested on his shoulder and everything.

They stroll back over to their seats and Hyungwon hopes he isn't limping at all, but he catches Changkyun giving them both a look, a smirk on his face before he shakes his head and looks away. Suddenly Hyungwon feels awkward walking in there, and presses himself more against Hoseok as they walk and even as they sit down.

"Feeling okay?" Hoseok asks, putting his hand on Hyungwon's thigh and giving a reassuring squeeze, which Hyungwon is thankful for.

"Yeah. Still a bit shaky from all of that is all," he whispers, an exhausted smile on his face as he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and sinking down in his seat.

Patting his shoulder, Hoseok gives a pout. "Get some rest before the show, okay?" He reaches over, gently pulling Hyungwon closer until he rests his head on his shoulder, and he does easily. Closing his eyes immediately, Hyungwon sighs and relaxes himself, finding a comfortable spot to curl himself up in. "Feeling better now after all that?"

"No longer feel like just jumping on your lap in front of everyone, you mean?" Hyungwon chuckles, thinking back on how ridiculous he probably acted earlier, practically begging Hoseok to touch him right then and there.

"It was cute," Hoseok says back, a grin on his face as Hyungwon looks at him and shakes his head.

"Stop mocking me, meanie." Hyungwon gently slaps his shoulder, but still chuckles along side his boyfriend.

"What do I do?" Hoseok adds, a mocking voice to add, earning another slap from Hyungwon. Hoseok reaches over and pets the younger's head instead, telling him one last time to go to sleep for now. Hyungwon does, resting quietly on Hoseok's shoulder, but being woken up only a few hours later is horrible, especially with fifteen minutes left until their show and that's all the time he has to look decent and not like he literally just woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell but so is Hyungwon and Wonho so it's fine


End file.
